Logic
by Artificial Starlight
Summary: Ichigo has a question that only Grimmjow can answer. Where's the logic? ... yaoi, lemon. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.


**Curiosity killed the Shinigami**

Ichigo Kurosaki; substitute Shinigami, Vizard, son, brother, high school student... was confused. He was comfortable sprawled on top of his lover (if you could call him that), Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Content in the warmth the Arrancar provided. He was happy that the two were able to have this time together, considering they were in a war, on opposite sides. In fact, he could get into a completely drawn out story of how these two got together; the how, when, why, and what the fuck they were each thinking about at the time. But that would come later, because at the moment, Ichigo was in a predicament that had nothing to do with those questions. He was confused, curious, and maybe a little frightened that he had just realized his problem _now_; after almost an entire year of becoming a Shinigami.

He needed answers, he needed them now, because frankly, questions like this didn't leave the mind until they were resolved and in a comfortable moment such as this, where all Ichigo wanted was to sleep on his lover, he needed a clear mind. Unfortunately, the only one able to answer those questions was Grimmjow himself, who was currently looking so calm and (dare he say it) _innocent_ while he was sleeping, right arm around Ichigo's waist, the other up above his head, face turned slightly toward his. The light from the bedroom window played across his face, making the blue tinted hair shine, the tan skin glow, and the bone white of the hollow mask on his cheek glimmer. Ichigo found himself unable to wake the man up, considering Hueco Mundo wasn't a place to easily sleep peaceful in (not that Hollows needed sleep anyway, did they?).

Slowly, Ichigo brought a hand up and traced a finger along Grimmjow's strong jaw, lightly feeling the smooth skin underneath the pad. He never had the time to properly admire his lover (once again, if you could call him that). In this time of unrest where Aizen has been acting out plans and the Shinigami have had to fight and work hard to keep the balance of souls both living and dead, the two enemies never had the opportunity to act like a couple. Mostly, their relationship had been about sex. It was founded by sex and that ingredient would most likely be continued in almost everything they do. However, they didn't object to situations like this, where they would bathe in the aftermath; sleeping together, talking together, just being there. Not having to fight each other was better than anything. In fact, whenever this kind of event was able to happen, they made the best of it, cherished it.

It felt like a dream as the Arrancar under him sighed and slowly opened his teal colored eyes; usually those eyes would hold hate, or the thrill of battle, but in a comfortable situation like this, the pools seemed content and almost happy. Ichigo's hand continued it's ministrations up into the hair, slowly pushing it away from the forehead and running his fingers through the strands that were amazingly soft. Grimmjow's lips slowly curled into a smile as he looked down to stare at the red/orange haired Shinigami.

"Grimm," Ichigo said in a questioning manner, his voice close to a whisper, not wanting to ruin the moment. At Grimmjow's equally quiet 'Hum', Ichigo continued, "I have a stupid question; what exactly are you made of?"

This caused a somewhat funny expression to cross Grimmjow's face as the Arrancar turned his head to fully look at the Vizard, "What the hell are you talking about? It that a trick question or something?"

Smiling, Ichigo shook his head and lightly scratched the man's scalp, soothing his lover back into a relaxed state. "Not at all. I mean physically, what are you made of? I mean, with holes in a hollow's chest, neck, stomach, you can't have organs... yet you bleed. Don't you think that defies all logic?"

The Shinigami felt a warm tingly feeling as the arm around his waist pulled him closer, a hand on his hip making soothing circles on the skin. Grimmjow hummed again before answering, "I have no idea, Ichigo. When you're a hollow, you tend to let explanations go. Fuck logic, eat souls, that's pretty much it."

Ichigo chuckled, "It's strange though."

"Ichi, you're a Shinigami, a Vizard. You've fought Hollows, Bounto, and many other different things, _this_ is strange to you," Grimmjow asked in a teasing tone, a smirk on his face.

The man on top of him laughed, "Yeah." Leaning up, the orange haired Shinigami placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips, smiling when the arm around him kept him there as the Arrancar leaned in to deepen the action, turning the kiss into a passionate battle. Ichigo couldn't help but break the kiss to laugh as Grimmjow grew impatient and rolled them over, slowly settling his weight on the other, pushing him into the mattress. Ichigo shivered at the closeness, skin touching skin, and his lover's hot mouth descended onto his, catching him in another kiss just as passionate and wanting as the last.

Grimmjow let off, letting the Vizard breathe and continued to kiss the man's neck, leaving open butterfly kisses on the skin, smiling when he heard a breathless moan at his ear. Ichigo's hands had a mind of their own, the right hand that had been in Grimmjow's hair pulled at the tendrils while the other traveled up his lover's back, scraping blunt nails across the skin.

The Arrancar on top of him continued the attention down his chest, slipping a tongue down into the crevasses and plains. Hands soothed up and down the Shinigami's sides sometimes in a caress, others a little more rough, using nails; constantly making Ichigo moan. His skin was on fire, every movement sending a spark to his brain which clouded his eyes and made him forget everything except for the man on top of him. "Grimm," He panted, his hand tightening on the blue tinted hair when he felt a tongue at his navel.

Grinning, Grimmjow slipped a hand up to the Shinigami's mouth, pressing his fingers to the lips that were panting for air. The orange haired man took them in, running his tongue up and down the sides, moaning around them as Grimmjow pulled the red boxers off the Vizard, freeing the erection that kept swelling after every touch. The Arrancar breathed on the organ, his hot breath making it twitch and Ichigo moaned again. Grimmjow didn't waste time teasing his lover, never being patient enough for that anyway, he took the swollen member into his mouth, holding tan hips down as they twitched. Licking the sides of Ichigo's member like the boy had done to his fingers he smiled around the organ when Ichigo groaned, hips twitching again. Ichigo was reminded of the digits in his mouth when they pushed deeper into his mouth, and he sucked them in, surprised when Grimmjow suddenly deep throated him. It didn't take long to figure out the game the Arrancar was playing, copying everything done to his fingers. Through his haze, Ichigo twirled his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, moaning when the action was returned and then gasping when a vibration traveled through his erection as Grimmjow moaned back.

He played with the fingers in his mouth, rolling them, sucking them, deep throating them, just experimenting and loving the fact that Grimmjow would do the same. Suddenly, the fingers were gone along with the mouth and Grimmjow was sliding up to him giving him a kiss that left him breathless at the end. Wet fingers tested his entrance, a digit tracing the ring of muscle before pushing in, spreading the saliva around inside the walls, pumping into the heat, loosening it up before adding another finger.

Ichigo was pleasantly distracted by Grimmjow's mouth as the hot tongue battled against his own. Kisses, sloppy and wet, traveled from his mouth to his jaw and to his neck. The Vizard underneath smiled through the heat and the hand on Grimmjow's back traveled down to the pants the Arrancar wore, slipping inside and gripping the member firmly. He was surprised when the action ripped a moan from his lover, the hips thrusting into his hand. A third finger joined the first two and Ichigo twitched, trying to get used to the feeling and telling his body to relax. Hand slowly pumping Grimmjow, Ichigo turned to kiss the Arrancar, forcing his tongue into his mouth and running it across the roof of his mouth, his lover's bone mask pushing into his own cheek. Ichigo smiled as the Arrancar's breathing grew heavy.

Grimmjow's fingers removed from his body and the white pants were taken off, along with the red boxers that had stayed at the Vizard's knees. Wrapping his arms around the Shinigami, he rolled until Ichigo sat on top, tan thighs on both sides of his waist. Ichigo kissed the lips one more time before leaning back, lifting his hips and slowly seating himself on Grimmjow, who gritted his teeth to stop from thrusting. The Shinigami closed his eyes against the uncomfortable, tight fit, there was a bit of a burn since he was dry. Once again he willed his body to relax. Hips meeting Grimmjow's, Ichigo sighed at the sense of being filled. The fire of his lover's touch came back as hands smoothed across his thighs, spreading them wider and making the Vizard gasp as he sank deeper. Rocking his hips a little in a tease, he gave a breathless smile to the man under him who looked back with lust filled eyes.

The moonlight filtered into the window and Ichigo was once again caught by how incredibly beautiful his lover was, if anything, it made him even more aroused and he leaned down to capture those lips as he pulled up and let gravity take him back down. Grimmjow moaned, raising his knees in the air to give him leverage as he thrust up, meeting Ichigo's rhythm. They both panted and moaned, kissing when they felt the need to, hands wandering across skin with no definite direction or purpose other than mapping out the body of the lover they already know so well. At first, the rhythm was slow and easy, filled with passion as they tried to make it last, towards the end though, both seemed to run out of patience and the speed increased. Ichigo leaned back on the legs behind him, moaning and gasping as Grimmjow hit his prostate deep inside of him.

The Arrancar moaned at the sight of his lover; head back, sweat glistening down his chest, pink nipples standing out on the moonlight, and his member bobbing up and down with their movements. Taken over by a sudden sensation of possessiveness, he rolled over again, holding his weight on his forearm as he thrust deeper into the Vizard, cherishing the deep moan it earned. He took the leg to the right of him and pushed it up and over his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts, and smiled a smile usually worn during a fight when Ichigo let out a loud groan. "Grimm," He moaned, wrapping an arm around his neck, the other reaching for a hand. Fingers twined and Grimmjow brought their joined hands up and above Ichigo's head.

Finding the need to go faster, Grimmjow let the leg on his shoulder slip back around his waist and he used his free hand to grip Ichigo's ignored member, pumping in time to his rough thrusts. The Vizard under him was reduced to vowels, unable to find any words as his prostate was mercilessly stimulated every time their hips would meet. The sound of their actions echoed through the room as they both headed closer to their goal.

Ichigo came first, mouth open in a silent scream as his orgasm washed over him, the heat in his stomach breaking like a spool wound too tight. Grimmjow continued to pump him through his sensitivity, thrusting in the same angle. The Vizard finally started breathing again as he came down from the momentary high, and opened his eyes to see his lover with a somewhat pained expression, the thrusts losing their rhythm in place of desperation.

Smiling, Ichigo rolled his hips, bringing a hand up to the back of Grimmjow's head, and pulling the Arrancar down. "Come on," He whispered in his ear. "Grimm."

The man above him groaned and buried his head in his neck, hips twitching as he found his orgasm. Ichigo smiled at the warmth he felt inside and wrapped his arms around his lover, soothing the blue hair back from a sweaty forehead, both men trying to regain control of their breathing. "Love you, Grimmjow."

The man mumbled, words muffled by Ichigo's neck. Laughing, the Vizard tugged the blue hair back lightly to look into the Arrancar's eyes, smiling at the emotion he found there. "I'm serious, you big jerk."

Grimmjow's crazy smile was back, "I know, Ichigo. Just like you know my answer. Now sleep." With that, the blue haired man returned to Ichigo's neck, placing a light kiss there before burrowing in to sleep.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "We need a shower first, sleep comes after."

Another mumble.

Groaning, Ichigo huffed but otherwise didn't move. He was comfortable in the man's arms, even though his lover was heavier than he looked, Ichigo had no problem with it. He was warm with his lover's body over his, strong arms wrapped around his waist in a possessive position, Grimmjow's warm breath teasing the skin at his neck, the breathing evening out as he fell into a deep sleep. He was content with the situation, glad that he could spend this time in their after glow, not fighting, not worrying about their enemies, just relaxation. He was happy to be there, just to have Grimmjow in the same room, so close, to have his trust and be able to give his in return.

However, Ichigo was still curious. Still a little worried about the balance of physics... He doubted he could ask his teacher what kind of fucked up logic allowed hollows to bleed when there was no place for their heart with that giant hole in their chest. His own hand moved down his lover's back to trace the hole the Arrancar bore in his abdomen. A little bigger than his fist.

Sighing, Ichigo decided to just forget it and went back to running fingers through Grimmjow's hair. Who needed logic anyway?

**...Author's Note...**

Yo, thanks for reading. I've taken up watching Bleach again. I stopped for a long time, those filler episodes were annoying but I started again and now I remember just how sexy Ichigo and Grimmjow are (fangirl drooling time). And, as a fellow yaoi lover, decided to try my hand in a lemon. It's harder than I thought, but I hope you guys like it. Also... I have always wondered about that question for a long time too. Where is all the logic in all of this?! Ha ha, but whatever. Thanks for reading, I ope you review! Please?


End file.
